An Old Friend Comes Home
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin is seven months pregnant with a donor's children. Robin is running scared for her life and her babies lives. She has no choice but to turn to Jason and Sonny not knowing if either of them would help her. They are her last hope in keeping her and her babies' alive. Will they help her? How far will Jason go to protect Robin? Read & Review!


AN OLD FRIEND COMES HOME

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: year is 2002 before Brenda comes home & before Courtney and Jason

CHAPTER ONE

A seven month pregnant Robin had just been told that her whereabouts were known and she had to run again. She was tired of going from place to place running from his men especially in her condition. She needed help but the only people she knew that could help her hated her. Jason and Sonny had tossed her out of their lives like she was garbage, trash. Now she had to go to them for help hoping they would help save her life and her unborn babies' lives. Her delivery date was only one month away and she couldn't run anymore. If they didn't help her, her uncle and mother would be raising her babies.

She gathered her stuff together and headed out. She knew she didn't have much time so she hurried and left with the bare necessities within ten minutes of receiving the call. She decided to go to the airport and got in a disguise and she bought a ticket for New York City. She was going home for help if she made it that far. She knew they would find her safe house empty and then they would be looking for her. She sat and waited for her flight to be called hoping to get out of there before they found her. They finally called her flight and she boarded the plane. She got on the plane and she knew that no matter what disguise she used she couldn't hide her belly. She stepped on the plane taking her seat. She wished that the door would close and the plane would take off. Finally the last passenger boarded the plane and they prepared for takeoff. The plane taxied down the runway and she could breathe again.

Now all she had to worry about was getting from New York City to Port Charles and to Sonny and Jason hoping they would help her and not turn her away. If they did turn her away she would surely die and she would never get to raise her babies. She fell asleep knowing for now she was safe at least till she got to New York City. She awoke when a flight attendant woke her up for landing in New York City. She cautiously got off the plane and went and bought a ticket to Port Charles, it wouldn't take very long for her to get to Port Charles from New York City.

They called the flight for Port Charles just as Robin sees one of his men and she hurries as best she can in her condition and he noticed a pregnant lady that didn't look like what he was told she looked like and he went to check her out but he didn't have a ticket and he would have to go buy one and the attendant told him that he would never make it for this flight it was next to leave and within a few minutes it would be going to the runway and taking off. He cursed and decided to call his boss. His boss told him to go buy a ticket and get to Port Charles as fast as possible, that she was going to go to Sonny or Jason or both. He could not allow that.

Robin gets off the plane in Port Charles and takes a taxi to Harbor View Towers. She didn't know what kind of reception she would get but she knew she had to go to them and hopefully get some help from them. She paid the taxi driver and she didn't notice the gunman but thankfully Johnny had and as she got out of the taxi he took aim at Robin and Johnny took aim at him and shot him as he aimed at Robin luckily the assassin did not get a shot off and Robin was unharmed thanks to Johnny who yelled for a clean-up crew. Johnny ushered Robin inside and into the elevator with her duffle bag.

"You are in trouble, I'm taking you to Jason's penthouse and I will get Sonny and they will help you I am sure of it." Johnny said.

"I'm glad you're sure of it because I'm not. I have been on the run for months and I decided to come see Sonny and Jason because I have no choice, I didn't think they would help me and I still don't think they will but like I said I don't have a choice, if they don't help me I will most likely die."

"They will help you." Johnny said just as the elevator reached the top floor the penthouses. Johnny went over to Jason's door while the guards looked curiously at the pregnant woman with Johnny, these guards had never heard of Robin, they had only been with the organization about a year.

Jason said, "We're in a meeting." When Johnny knocked on his door.

Johnny said, "This is important."

Sonny said, "Come in."

Johnny pulls Robin into the penthouse to the surprise of Sonny and Jason. Johnny tells them "She got out of the taxi and someone was about to shoot her but I shot him instead. She is in trouble boss, I would say a lot of trouble."

"Robin, what is going on?" Sonny asked gently. He walked over to her and smiled at her. "I never thought I would see the day that you would be pregnant but you are."

"I'm in a lot of trouble, Sonny. I need help a lot of help."

Jason who was surprised at the emotion he felt on seeing her pregnant and wishing the baby was his. "What kind of trouble are you in?"

"You know that the mob boss of Italy recently died after being on life support. He kept his son in line about women Nico had a tendency to be violent toward women and Brando kept his son in line now that Brando is dead Nico thinks that I would make him a great wife and I have been running from him for months because I turned him down and so he told me I could marry him or I could die, I told him I would rather die and when he started choking me, strangling me I knew he was serious he was going to kill me I had just had AI done and so I fought back not wanting him to kill my child or children as it turned out I am pregnant with twins, anyway I kneed him in the groin and backhanded him and then I scissor kicked him so he is really pissed at me and within an hour they were shooting at me and I started running for my life and have been ever since. I need protection from Nico and I don't know how to get protection from him but I was hoping you could figure out a way so I wouldn't have to run anymore and I could be free of him especially considering that in a month I will be giving birth. I have no choice but to come to you both. Will you help me?"

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
